Talk:FIM-92 Stinger
Wait a moment do this weapon actually appear on COD 4?? Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 06:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I have discovered in "All Ghillied Up" you can fire the stinger at tanks (The ones in the convoy you have to sneak past) Actually, the stinger locks onto one of the helicopters behind the APCs, but may hit one of the APCs instead, try aiming it at one of the helicopters on the ground. I've used it in "Hunted", but never on "All Ghilled Up". NakaXeta 23:58, 1 June 2008 (UTC) One can fire it at the helicopter from the top fire-escape just after the convoy, take out the helicopter, and not be spotted. Then MacMillan says something to the effect of "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" and "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN". WildFire 21:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC)Its possible to fire the stingers at the tanks they will blow up and hurt the others WildFire 21:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC)WildFireWildFire 21:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC)]]WildFire 21:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) it doesnt work in call of duty 2 world at war, i got a stinger, yet when i attempt to shoot it it sais i need to lock on, but there is no way to lock on to the apc,s i tried holding the fire trigger while aiming at the apc, nothing, it keeps flashing needs lock on, how the hell do i lock on with this thing?Toolazytomakeaaccount 20:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, a) it's Modern Warfare 2, not WaW. 2nd, Stinger is an anti-air missle. APC's are a GROUND vechile. Hence, no lock on. Ummm...in Modern Warfare 2 I've taken down all Helicopters with 2 Stingers maximum, Harriers with one, UAVs with one and I haven't taken down an AC-130. Is it even possible to take down the supply choppers though? You can lock on to em but I haven't taken one down yet. 21:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, you can take them down. but it's nigh impossible to take them down even BEFORE they drop the package. I was never able to do that. shot a few down after dropping the package though. --TNT LotLP 12:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It works quite good I think, you if you have the stinger as ur secondary and have sleight of hands pro, you can easily get them down after it says: "Enemy care package...", and even before it drops the care package. FINGER PRINT? is there any other weapons with the finger print? the Mini-Uzi for example. Next time, remeber to sign your posts ;D RC95 12:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Page needs updated info It says it comes with 2 rockets. It was patched so it only has 1. 01:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) What system are you on? I have 2 rockets without Scavenger Pro on PS3. Cpl. Wilding 19:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Same here except i have Xbox 360. 19:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Infantry Lock on? One of my friends said that you could lock onto infantry when you play online. Is this true? Leave a message on my talk page. Conqueror of all Zombies 23:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Questionable Trivia So according to the trivia page it is frowned upon by players to use the Stinger. Now I've been playing MW2 since it came out, I've been called a shotgun noob, a knife noob, an RPG noob, and a hacker noob, but i've never, ever, heard anyone complain about me shooting down the air support that was tearing my team up. Has anyone been called out for using a stinger before? If no one has, I'm deleting that entry. Brainwasher5 14:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I have had someone on the other team thank my teammate for calling in a pavelow because he got 400 xp for shooting it down... I have been thanked by teamates. Nope. Never a "Stinger n00b" [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']][[User Talk:TheManOfIron|''T]] [[User Blog:TheManOfIron|B'']] 14:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I've been yelled at many a time for bringing a halt to an enemy's streak by shooting down his/her air support with my stingers. I ve been called a "noob", a "retard", an "asshole", etc., for stopping the guys nuke oppurtunity. You know what I say to them? Sucks for you. Sactage Talk 15:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Guy - "OH YOU SUCKZORZ YOU NUB YOU SHOT DOWN MAH AIR SUPPOWT I WASH GONNA GETS TEH NUKZORZ!" Me - "Well, you can try without killstreaks. Then you won't need to rely on your air support..." And that shuts them up... [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']][[User Talk:TheManOfIron|''T]] [[User Blog:TheManOfIron|B'']] 15:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I always feel bad when shooting down air support, but I hate Nukes. Shouldnt we move this page to Stinger, because thats what it is called in the game? Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 05:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I think it's here because it was listed as this in the Curch in All Ghillied Up (a.k.a. the first time they were in the series), but I may be wrong, I haven't played that level in a while. CAW4 05:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Impossible? Hey, is it possible to get the Stinger Headshot title without going into a Tenth Prestige lobby? I'm JerryWiffleWaffle 00:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''ALMOST '''Positive it has to be a hack lobby. 21:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Add some images! Black Ops II has been out for 3 going on 4 months, we know all the weapons in the game now. Somone should add the Stinger's menu icon from BOII. That, along with all the other remaining weapons icons in the menu, it can't be that hard. Beacause if your going to add the FHJ-18s image, the least somone can do is have the courtesy to add the remainig launchers.Inthezone90 (talk) 00:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC)